Comme une promesse
by Aelig
Summary: Natsu est un rebelle ; l'un de ces hommes qui se bat contre le pouvoir en place. Et le jour où il la rencontre, il découvre une nouvelle raison de vivre... UA - Pour l'anniversaire de Popo-sama ! C:


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! :3**

**Alors, euh... J'angoisse un peu, là. C'est la première fois que je fais un OS pour quelqu'un x) Alors, voilà, Popo, cet OS est pour toi. En espérant qu'il va te plaire. Et que j'ai pas fait trop n'importe quoi x) **

**Joyeux anniversaire Popo ! CC:**

_**Bonne lecture ! :3**_

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cet OS étant un UA, l'univers est de moi.

* * *

**-X-**

_**Comme une promesse**_

**-X-**

* * *

A plat ventre sur le sol, les mains sur la tête, Natsu se dit qu'il était vraiment dans une sale situation. Il en regrettait presque sa décision. D'un mouvement de fusil, l'un des soldats qui le tenait en joue lui fit signe de se relever. Ce qu'il fit, non sans mal. Passer d'un position allongée à debout en gardant ses mains sur la tête n'était pas aisé.

On lui saisit brusquement les poignets. Un autre soldat entreprenait de l'attacher solidement avec une corde. Et il s'y connaissait, les nœuds étaient vraiment serrés. Le jeune homme grogna. Il fut pousser à l'intérieur d'un camion. On lui fit signe de s'installer sur l'une des dures banquettes en fer qui parcouraient les parois du véhicule. Encadré par deux soldats, Natsu, un peu étourdit par leur précipitation, se demandait comment il avait put être prit.

Personne ne le soupçonnait.

Personne ne connaissait son rôle dans l'histoire. A part quelques personnes qui avaient toute sa confiance. A moins que Grey... ? Non, il ne l'aurait jamais vendu... Mais cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de lui... Et Natsu savait de source sûre que son camarade avait été capturé par la garde royale en cherchant à s'introduire dans le château. Quel idiot. C'était le lieu le plus protégé du royaume ! Quoiqu'il voulait faire, il n'y serait jamais arrivé. Et les soldats royaux utilisaient régulièrement la torture pour faire parler leurs prisonniers, disait-on... Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses sentit une perle de sueur glisser sur sa tempe. D'un coup, il paniquait plus pour Grey que pour lui.

Le camion se mit en route, le projetant sur le soldat à sa droite. Il se releva en grommelant. Il sentit la poigne ferme de l'homme le remettre à sa place. Natsu laissa son regard vert reptilien rencontrer celui, marron, du soldat. Il nota avec étonnement que ses cheveux rouges foncés étaient coiffés en pic, et beaucoup plus désordonnés que les siens. L'œil droit du soldat était barré d'une longue cicatrice. Toujours concentré sur le balafré, Natsu ne sentit qu'au dernier moment la piqûre.

Il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Natsu cligna des yeux. Surpris de ne plus sentir le camion bouger dans tous les sens, secoué par les cahots, il se releva, observant l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Qui n'était pas l'intérieur du camion.

Et qui ne lui disait strictement rien.

Par réflexe, il observa plus attentivement son entourage, notant rapidement qu'il n'était pas attaché et que seuls des rideaux tirés obstruaient les deux fenêtres de la pièce. Pièce relativement petite, par ailleurs. Elle ne contenait que le lit sur lequel il était assit, une table avec deux chaises dans un coin, un coffre en bois et plusieurs planches fixées au mur qui semblaient faire office de placard. Une porte se découpait près du lit.

Le rosé se mit debout. La drogue le fit un instant chanceler, puis il reprit le contrôle de son corps. Il avança doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Ce qui ne servit absolument à rien, la porte s'ouvrant d'un coup sur des éclats de voix.

« Vu la dose de drogue qu'il lui ont inoculé, il va être hors-service un moment.

- Tu rigole ? Tu connais pas Natsu pour affirmer ça ! »

A peine ces mots prononcés, deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent dans la pièce. Le premier, grand, bardé de muscle, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair barrant son œil droit, et les cheveux blonds, ne disait rien à Natsu. Contrairement au deuxième. Le brun le dévisagea un instant –_ putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore torse nu ? s_e dit le rose – avant de faire ce qui était un sourire dans sa définition du mot. Sourire qui ne dura pas très longtemps.

« Putain, Grey, enfoiré ! »

Natsu lui mis son poing dans la figure. Auquel Grey répondit par son propre poing.

« Ça fait trois semaines qu'on a pas de nouvelle ! Trois _putains_ de semaines ! »

Vlan ! Un coup dans la mâchoire du rosé alors que le brun lui répondait.

« Et tu voulais que je fasse comment, j'étais enfermé, crétin ! »

Natsu se remit sur ses jambes et se jeta sur son adversaire, le renversant au sol.

« Comment t'as fait pour te faire avoir, abruti ! »

D'un coup de hanche, Grey se plaça au dessus de Natsu, lui fracassant la tête contre le sol.

« Tu peux parler ! Moi au moins je m'en suis sorti tout seul ! Idiot ! »

Traduction de l'échange : _Tu m'as manqué. Je me suis inquiété pour toi._

Natsu et Grey avait une façon bien à eux d'exprimer leurs sentiments vis à vis de l'autre. Et c'était comme ça depuis leur enfance, depuis qu'il s'était rencontré il y a une dizaine d'année. Coup après coup, ils se comprenaient, s'attachaient. Ils étaient devenu ainsi des amis très liés, toujours présent pour l'autre. Mais ils étaient aussi rivaux en tout, et en compétition constante pour tous les prétextes futiles possible. C'était ainsi qu'était leur amitié ; unique.

Natsu allait répliquer lorsque sa voix se bloqua. Une jeune fille alertée, par le bruit, venait d'entrer. Ses cheveux neiges coupés court et ses yeux céruléens posés sur eux, elle leur adressa un sourire timide en triturant un morceau de sa robe simple rouge.

« Hum, ça va ? J'ai entendue les cris, je m'inquiétais... »

Le blond, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« C'est rien Lisanna, retourne avec ta sœur.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est rien, Laxus. » répliqua t-elle en plissant son nez. Elle se tourna vers Natsu. « Tu vas bien ? Tu as été drogué, il faut que tu te repose correctement. Grey, relèves-toi tout de suite, et remets-moi une chemise, tu seras gentil. »

Le rose ignora le « Hein ? Depuis quand je suis torse nu, moi ? » de Grey pour fixer son attention sur la blanche, qui de jeune fille timide était passée à mère/grande sœur poule, qui ne va pas vous lâchez tant que vous n'aurez pas obéit. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la saisit, et se remit doucement sur pied. Il était plus grand qu'elle aussi la blanche se mit-elle sur la pointe des pieds, posant sa main sur son front avec une moue inquiète.

« Tu as eu de la fièvre hier... Monsieur _C'est-pas-mon-ami-juste-un-crétin-faut-bien-que-je-le-sauve-sinon-Erza-me-fera-la-peau_ ici présent t'as veillé toute la nuit. »

Natsu jeta un regard à Grey qui se rhabillait en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, rougissant. Sûrement quelque chose comme _Je m'inquiétais pas pour lui, c'est juste que l'autre folle m'aurait tué si j'étais rentré sans lui..._ Bien sûr. Le jeune homme savait très bien ce qu'il en était, dans tout les cas ; et il s'en fichait un peu. Il reporta son attention vers la jeune fille au doux sourire.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Lisanna. »

Il sourit à son tour.

« Moi, c'est Natsu. »

Son sourire à elle devint plus grand, plus brillant ; et Natsu oublia tout le reste. Seul comptait le sourire resplendissant de vie de Lisanna.

« Ravie de te connaître, Natsu. »

* * *

Natsu se frotta le crâne, un peu fatigué. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, deux jour s'étaient écoulés. Il venait de faire le tour du campement en compagnie de Grey. Tout en se familiarisant avec l'endroit, il avait put discuter avec le brun et découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Ce dernier avait bel et bien été fait prisonnier. Mais il avait put s'échapper grâce à l'une des servantes du château, une certaine Juvia, qui l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. La jeune fille devait lui apporter ses repas et avait apparemment eut le coup de foudre. Elle avait réussie à glisser les clés de sa cellules et il était sortit pendant qu'elle occupait les gardes. Juvia l'avait ensuite mené à un ami à elle, garde au château, qui les avait recueillit quelque temps. Il avait fait profil bas et s'était caché quelques temps. Puis ils étaient partis, à quatre, Gajeel tenant à les accompagner et ne voulant pas laisser son chat derrière lui.

Finalement, alors qu'ils parcouraient le désert, ils étaient tombés sur le camion transportant Natsu. Il l'avait récupéré puis était arrivé à ce campement de saltimbanques, ces derniers les accueillant avec convivialité.

« Juvia est un peu... Hystérique... Mais elle est très gentille. Je te la présenterais tout à l'heure. Et Gajeel est... grognon. »

Natsu ricana. Il était impatient de rencontrer ces deux-là, qui s'étaient engagés sans le savoir dans le mouvement Rebelle qui secouait le royaume depuis quelque temps. Grey se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Et toi ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans ce camion ?

- Ben, en voyant que tu revenais pas, Erza a un peu paniquée. Tu la connais. Elle a préparé au moins une dizaine de plans pour te délivrer... Au final, elle m'a envoyé à ta place à un rendez-vous organisé par un possible sympathisant... C'était un piège, finalement. »

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi plusieurs minutes, s'arrêtant à quelques endroit que Grey nommait rapidement. Le campement n'était pas grand. Composé d'un demi-douzaine de roulotte à peine, ainsi que d'une tente pour la cuisine et une autre pour faire office de salle de bain. Ils mangeaient dehors, près d'un feu de camp constamment allumé. Les habitants, deux troupes de saltimbanques ayant fusionnés il y a quelques années, n'étaient pas très nombreux non plus.

Il y avait Laxus. Chef de la tribu des Raijin, il avait il y a deux ans sauvé la vie de Lisanna, s'attirant la sympathie de son frère et de sa sœur. Les deux troupes avaient fait routes ensemble quelques temps, jusqu'à fusionner complètement. Plutôt froid d'apparence, il était assez dur, mais amical. Il faisait un bon chef, d'après Grey qui l'avait vu à l'œuvre. Laxus s'était marié il y a peu, avec l'aînée de la famille Strauss, Mirajane.

Cette dernière, physiquement semblable à sa sœur, possédait un caractère bien trempé. L'apparence d'un ange pour un caractère de démon, disait son mari. Gentille et serviable, ses colères étaient effroyables. Et pour y avoir assisté une fois, Natsu s'était promis de ne jamais l'énerver. Il la préférait calme et douce. Elle lui faisait aussi peur qu'Erza, c'était dire.

Elfman, le petit frère de Mira. Costaud, cheveux neiges comme ses sœurs, yeux noir qui se fronçait lorsqu'il criait « Je suis un Homme ! », soit les trois quarts du temps. Assez gentil au fond, bien qu'à l'aspect plutôt costaud. Un gros dur au cœur en or.

Les autres Raijin, Natsu ne les avait vu qu'une fois. Ils étaient rentré la veille au soir, rentrant d'une « mission ». La seule fille du groupe, Evergreen, avait l'air d'une princesse capricieuse. Elle s'était régulièrement disputée avec le Strauss au cours du repas, pour finalement lui tendre une perruche en disant que sa tête stupide lui avait fait penser à lui. Bixlow, un homme masqué pour le moins... étrange, avait rit en tirant la langue. Les poupées volantes en bois qui le suivaient avaient rit à leur tour. Fried, le dernier de la bande, un homme aux longs cheveux verts, lui avait expliqué que ces dernières volaient grâce à la mécanique. Bixlow était très doué dans ce domaine. Puis il était retourné à son admiration de Laxus.

Et puis il y avait Lisanna. Natsu avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, à parler de tout et de rien, à rire, et parfois à pleurer. Ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre. Et, avant même de s'en rendre compte, Lisanna avait pris une place importante dans la vie de Natsu.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois qu'il se trouvait parmi la troupe. Grey lui avait proposé de continuer la route avec eux pour plus de discrétion, ce que le rose avait accepté. Ils s'étaient tous parfaitement intégrés. La sauveuse du brun, Juvia, s'entendait bien avec Lisanna, et elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Gajeel était plus grognon et se contentait de rester généralement tout seul dans son coin, avec son chat Lily sur les genoux. Mais c'était un formidable combattant, il l'avait prouvé lors d'une altercation avec des soldats. Ils avaient fait beaucoup de chemin, et se trouvait à présent à quelques jours de route de la capitale, où Grey, Juvia, Gajeel et Natsu quitterait les saltimbanques.

Et Natsu ne voulait pas y penser. A chaque fois, ça lui faisait un petit pincement au cœur, et son regard se portait automatiquement sur Lisanna.

Lisanna et ses cheveux neiges, Lisanna et son regard semblable à l'océan, Lisanna et son sourire d'Ange... Il ne voulait pas partir. Natsu voulait rester à ses côtés pour toujours.

« Dis, Natsu, où tu l'as eut, ton écharpe ? Tu ne la quitte jamais... »

Natsu fixa la jeune fille. Ils marchaient un peu dans le village où ils s'étaient arrêtés, parcourant les rues en discutant tranquillement. Même si Lisanna devait régulièrement retenir le jeune homme pour qu'il n'aille pas manger partout, ou se bagarrer avec tout le monde. Il avisa l'écharpe blanche autour de son cou, faite dans ce qui semblait être des écailles de reptile.

« C'est mon père qui me l'a donné. C'est tout ce qui me reste de lui...

- Oh, je vois. » commenta simplement la jeune fille. Elle s'accrocha à son bras. « Il était comment, ton père ?

- Très grand, et très fort ! Il s'appelait Igneel. J'en garde un souvenir assez vague, j'étais petit quand il est partit... Mais je me souviens qu'il était très chaleureux. Quand je pense à lui, c'est toujours ce que je ressens : de la chaleur.

- Tu as de la chance de te souvenir de lui... Je ne me souviens plus de mes parents, moi... Il n'y a toujours eut que Mira-nee et Elf-nii-chan. »

Lisanna avait raconté à Natsu que les trois Strauss avait dût s'enfuir de leur village natal. Elle ne l'avait pas formulé, mais le rose avait compris que rencontrer les Raijin leur avait sauvé la vie.

Ils continuèrent de se balader au gré des ruelles et des mouvements de foules. Ils finirent par sortir du cadre des habitations pour entrer dans un petit parc. Toujours accrochée au bras de Natsu, Lisanna fut cependant attirée par un bruit sous un arbre.

« Natsu ! Regarde ! »

Sous l'arbre en question se trouvait un petit chaton, de quelques jour à peine, qui les observait de ses grands yeux attendrissants. Son pelage, bleu clair, attirait tout autant les regards que si bouille adorable.

« Il est trop mignon ! » s'attendrit Lisanna.

Natsu hocha la tête, fixant toujours le chaton. Puis il se baissa et le ramassa, essayant tant bien que mal de le porter correctement. La blanche vint à son secours en riant, lui mettant le petit curieux dans ses bras de façon à ne pas le blesser. Le jeune homme eut un de ses sourires que Grey qualifiait de débile, et Lisanna d'adorable.

« On l'adopte ? »

Un peu surprise, la jeune fille ne sut d'abord quoi dire. Mais devant les deux regards larmoyant, elle ne put résister.

« Bien sûr ! »

Et de nouveau un sourire éclatant et un miaulement de joie.

« Mais il lui faut un nom ! »

Natsu cligna des yeux, avant de lever le regard. Alors que jusqu'à présent, le ciel était chargé de lourds nuages noirs et menaçant, il s'était dégagé pour laisser apercevoir le ciel d'un bleu magnifique.

« Happy ! »

Si un peintre avait été là, il aurait put faire une jolie aquarelle de ce moment de joie partagé entre les deux jeunes gens et un chaton.

* * *

Grey ricana. Natsu lui lança un regard noir. Il venait de dire à son ami qu'il ne voulait pas partir, alors qu'ils approchaient de la capitale. Le brun s'était un peu énervé, et lui avait demandé des explications. Rougissant, le jeune homme à l'écharpe lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait juste pas quitter Lisanna.

« Mon vieux...

- Quoi ? » grogna presque Natsu.

« T'es amoureux ! »

Le rose ouvrit la bouche pour très certainement insulter le brun ou le démentir, quand Lisanna passa dans son champs de vision. Il la suivit un instant du regard, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés.

Erza allait définitivement le tuer.

L'une des règles qu'elle avait elle-même établie stipulait qu'on ne devait pas s'attacher. Parce que la Mort était omniprésente et risquait de frapper à tout moment. Alors tomber amoureux... Mais être amoureux, ça arrivait comme ça, on n'y pouvait rien... Et temps que Lisanna ne ferait pas partie des rebelles, tout irait bien...

« Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire... ?

- Épouses-la.

- Mais c'est pas une solution ça ! »

Natsu commençait à paniquer. Et à s'énerver. Déjà, peut-être n'était-il pas vraiment amoureux de Lisanna ? Oui, sûrement. Grey faisait exprès de le paniquer. Le rose envoya un regard noir à son comparse. Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules, se désintéressant déjà de lui pour reporter son attention sur autre chose. Ou, visiblement, sur une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui faisait la cuisine en chantonnant.

Natsu ne cessa de penser à ce que lui avait dit Grey. Il n'en dormit pas de la nuit. Mais au petit matin, sa décision était prise.

Il aimait Lisanna. Il en était sûr. Il se sentait plus heureux quand elle était là. Son cœur battait plus vite, il avait plus tendance à rougir. Et il y avait ce sentiment de chaleur qui l'emplissait quand elle lui souriait, ces millier de papillons qui se bousculait au creux de son ventre. Dès qu'elle sortait de son champs de vision, il avait l'impression que son monde devenait plus froid, plus sombre, moins beau.

Alors, même si il devait partir, il allait faire en sorte qu'elle reste attachée à lui. Il plissa les yeux, cherchant du regard Laxus. Oui.

Il allait faire ça.

* * *

« Aïe !

- Arrête de bouger, tu auras moins mal. »

Natsu grommela une suite de mot que Lisanna ne parvint pas à saisir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de défier Laxus comme ça ? Il est trop fort pour toi ! Tu allais forcément te prendre une raclée !

- Ben... » Le rose rougit un peu, se cachant le nez dans son écharpe. « Dans mon pays, la coutume veut que quand une fille a un prétendant, elle ne peut l'épouser que si il bat le chef de famille... Et, comme je veux t'épouser... Ben, euh, j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait que.. Euh... »

Aussi rouge qu'une tomate, Natsu baissa le regard. Lisanna le regardait, abasourdie. C'était une déclaration d'amour... ?

« Oh, Natsu, c'est trop mignon ! Mais, euh, tu n'étais pas obligé... Tu veux vraiment m'épouser ?

- Ben... Je vais partir bientôt... Je ne peux pas rester avec toi... Mais je veux qu'on reste... Attaché par quelque chose... Enfin... Tu vois ? »

Lisanna rit, au plus grand désappointement du jeune homme qui bégayait de plus en plus. Il avait l'impression de redevenir un enfant.

« Je comprends, oui.

- Bon, comment je fais du coup, pour me marier avec toi ? Je n'ai pas battu Laxus...

- Tes traditions ne tiennent pas ici, Natsu... Tu n'as pas besoin de battre Laxus pour m'épouser... Demande-le moi, tout simplement. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, rouge, la referma, la rouvrit, rougit encore plus si c'était possible, et ce mit à grommeler. Lisanna rit, et Natsu s'arrêta presque de respirer en la regardant. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire – celui qu'elle réservait à lui, et à lui seul.

« Je vois. » murmura t-elle.

Elle s'avança, se plaçant juste devant lui, et prit sa main entre les siennes.

« Natsu, accepterais-tu que je devienne ta femme ? »

Subjugué, le jeune homme hocha juste la tête. Alors Lisanna se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

* * *

Le temps des adieux était arrivé. Debout devant les roulottes, Juvia faisait un câlin à Lisanna, alors que Mirajane donnait des instructions à Grey sur le trajets pour éviter les gardes. Laxus se tenait derrière sa femme et donnait une épée à Gajeel. Les trois autres Raijin parlaient avec Natsu de la route à suivre, et d'une future adhésion au groupe des rebelles. Après plusieurs minutes, Natsu se retrouva enfin devant Lisanna. Un peu hésitant, il se grattant la tête avec un air gêné, avant de déposer Happy dans les bras de la jeune fille.

« Je te le laisse, ce sera mieux, je pense... »

Lisanna sourit. Ils se regardèrent un moment, yeux dans les yeux. Puis Natsu se baissa un peu et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lisanna. Il se redressa, rouge écrevisse.

« Bon, bah...

- Au revoir, Natsu. »

Lisanna posa sa main sur sa joue, doucement, et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Elle gardait serré contre elle le petit chaton bleu.

« Je reviendrais. »

Il n'eut qu'un sourire confiant pour réponse.

Et alors que le groupe s'éloignait dans le crépuscule, les derniers rayons du soleil accrochèrent deux alliances qui brillaient à leur annuaire droit.

_**Comme une promesse.**_

* * *

**Voilààààààààà ! CCCCC:**

**J'espère que j'ai pas massacré les personnages XD**

**Bref. Popo, déjà, merci. C'est grâce à toi si je suis là aujourd'hui. C'est grâce à toi que je poste mes fanfics. C'est toi qui m'a donné l'impulsion dont j'avais besoin, le petit compliment qui a réussit à surmonter ma peur. Alors, ouais, si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi. **

**T'es une fille géniale, une amie super. T'as toujours le bon conseil, l'oreille attentive dont on a besoin. T'es là qu'en on en a besoin, on t'embête avec nos problèmes mais tu reste - merci. **

**Arf, j'm'embrouille dans ce que je voulais dire du coup. T'es juste géniale, et j'espère pouvoir continuer à te parler pendant longtemps - à fangirliser, à pleurer encore avec toi - à pouvoir te faire un OS à encore beaucoup de tes anniversaires. **

_**Joyeux anniversaire pour tes 18 ans Pauline ! :3**_

_** Profite bien de ta journée ;) **_

_**Et surtout, merci d'être là, Popo.**_


End file.
